Daffy Duck
Daffy Sheldon Duck is a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck who has been freeloading off of Bugs for five years. Saying until he gets back up on his feet. Even so, Daffy's ridiculous schemes always make life more interesting and very complicated. Daffy is rather non intelligent. Summaryhttp://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daffy_Duck&action=edit&section=1Edit In Best Friends, Daffy is shown to be very jealous, as watching TV show Besties, seeing a player win 1 million dollars. Questioning himself why he didn't win a million dollars, saying after "because I don't want to end up a bitter, jealous person" as he already is. Later, when he and Bugs go onto Besties, Daffy gets all answers tio questions incorrect, which angers Bugs. Soon, Bugs tells Daffy to say the opposite of what he is going to say, so Daffy does that and gets the rest of the answers correct, until the question "What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?" comes up and Daffy answers it with "I don't do Mondays", which upsets Bugs.Later, Daffy learns from Speedy that he needs to go into his heart to become nice to Bugs. Daffy does that and soon goes too deep into his heart, causing him to turn annoyingly nice. Daffy then pays for him and Bugs to go on a cruise and he does everything he can that is nice that he thinks will make Bugs like him, though all it does is make Bugs hate him even more. Soon, when Daffy steals a table of food at a restaraunt on the boat, Bugs tells Daffy that he is being a stalker and not a friend, but also adds that he is still Daffy's friend. At the end of the episode, though, Daffy tells Bugs that he knows his credit card number and starts saying it out loud untill Bugs grabs his mouth. In Members Only, Daffy goes to get into a members-only country club, but his access is denied. Soon, Daffy spies on people inside and learns that one member's number is 1673. So, when the lady that rejected him takes the day off to another worker, Daffy says 1673 is his number, and he is allowed acces. When he first gets there he hears a golfer shout "Four!", which causes him to shout "No dummy, 1673!", then the golfer hits a ball which hits Daffy's head. Later on in the episode, Daffy is shown befriending elderly ladies, whom he sits with while Lola mistankingly thinks Bugs is engaged to her. Daffy then tells a waitress to give some stuff to Bugs and Lola (not knowing it was them). Later at Bugs' wedding, Daffy goes to it just to eat some cheese snacks. Though, when he learns it is a wedding for Bugs he becomes angered that he did not invite him to be a best man. Then he orders Bugs some golf clubs and says his number along with it. Though the number turns out to be Lola's father's number, and he punches Daffy. At the end of the episode, Daffy is forced to hand out mints in a bathroom and give all of the money recieves to Lola's dad. Then Daffy blurts out "I hate the R-O-G-O, oh I hate everything!". Personalityhttp://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daffy_Duck&action=edit&section=2Edit Daffy is snobbish, greedy, overconfident, impatient, competitive, and very complicated. Triviahttp://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daffy_Duck&action=edit&section=3Edit *Daffy's middle name is "Sheldon," but he prefers using the name "Armando." *Daffy's birthday is April 17th, a reference to his debut in Porky's Duck Hunt. *Daffy's favorite color is "Dusty Rose.' *Daffy goes to bed every night at 10:00PM, except on New Years Eve, where he goes to bed at 8:30 PM (because "New Years is a holiday invented by the media"). *Daffy appears after the credits in Monster Talent, which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. **However, Porky Pig appears after the credits after all of the other episodes so far. ***Instead of saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," like Porky did, Daffy said "You're welcome." **Daffy is the first character other than Porky to appear after the credits. *Daffy was very unpopular in high school and used to have buck teeth. *Daffy was shown without any feathers in Devil Dog, after Taz ate them. *Even though Daffy seems weak and frail, he is shown to be stronger than he looks, after fighting withFoghorn Leghorn in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. *According to Daffy, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story and in result of this, Daffy sued the producers of the show. Galleryhttp://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daffy_Duck&action=edit&section=4Edit http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy tries to guess Bugs' birthday, but fails.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy gets scared by seeingSpeedy Gonzales.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy needs to try 100 percent to be Bugs' best friend.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy is celebrating 189 days until Bugs' birthday, scaring him.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsDaffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Best_FriendsBugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Members_OnlyDaffy poses as a member of the"Country Club".http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Members_OnlyDaffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member in the country club.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Members_OnlyDaffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and do handshakes.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Members_OnlyDaffy gets knocked out by a golfball.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy speaking to the courtroom judge.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy's first mugshot.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy's second mugshot.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyBugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy thinks Porky hid a shovel in the cake he brought.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyCrusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy gets glared at by Crusher for rambling.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyThe police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyDaffy gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jailbird_and_JailbunnyUpon being released from jail, Daffy, once again, litters.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_and_VisitorsBugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_and_VisitorsDaffy laughs at Bugs, afterYosemite Sam insults him.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_and_VisitorsDaffy gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_and_VisitorsBugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_and_VisitorsDaffy gets grabbed by Sam and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy says that Lezah is a witch.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy says that the protein shake helps maintain his body.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy showing Gossamer how to dance.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy sets chainsaws on fire, telling Gossamer that it is a talent.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy's 3D glasses shatter, due to a high note.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy reading someone else's mail, illegally.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy crying, because of the pepper spray.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy in high school.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy dresses up as a cowboy.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy dresses up as in a military.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy dresses up as Batman.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/ReunionDaffy accidentally falls into the fruit punch.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Casa_de_CalmaDaffy shrinks after being in the water for too long.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogBack at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogAfter Daffy tells Taz to scram, he bites the recliner chair.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogTaz walking closer to Daffy.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogTaz gets in the way of the movie.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogAfter Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogDaffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogTaz roars at Daffy.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogAs Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogDaffy locks himself in his closet.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogDaffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogDaffy making a for sale sign.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_DogDaffy with no feathers.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:1303741488.jpgDaffy and Tina in a limohttp://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Looney_Tunes_ShowDaffy in the introduction.http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_TalentDaffy after the credits.